saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Eye
<> is a guild created by unknown SAO players. Currently, none of the guild’s members were announced except for one notable player, Fuyumi. The guild focuses on clearing the many floors of Aincrad. Members of Red Eye are mostly seen out in the frontlines when raiding bosses. The guild also regrouped in <> shortly after the SAO incident. Shortly after the guild was regrouped, the name of the guild‘s leader was revealed to be a player named Zexxit. Although this guild is identified as a Clearing Guild, the guild also has it‘s own player-made items created by Fuyumi, making it somewhat a Crafting Guild, too. The guild aims to be the one on top, but unfortunately was disbanded before this could happen.'''' Symbol The guild’s symbol was designed mostly by Fuyumi but with the help of some of her guild mates. The white part represents cleanliness and prosperity while the red part represents the struggle and hardships that every SAO player must go through to reach the end. The Eye represents the penetrating glare of <>, a group of small monsters in the game. The text was hand painted by the guild’s leader and the banner was put up in the guild’s Base of Operations on the 20th floor to make it accessible to everyone. Unfortunately, the banner was destroyed in a battle. Background The guild stayed active for almost two years until some members decided to join the boss hunt on the 75th floor. Some members preferred to stay behind, and eventually the guild’s members got into a fight and soon disbanded. Those who wanted to join the boss hunt left the guild and those who remained had no choice but to disband it since only few members remained. Another reason why the guild disbanded was during a fight on the 20th floor. Some of the guild’s members had won a duel with members from another guild. The enemy guild retaliated with a fight and unfortunately won. Though no members suffered any serious injuries, they had to rebuild their Base of Operations. Chronology The members of Red Eye have appeared in almost every boss hunt leading up to the final battle on the 75th floor. The guild has never lost any battles. In <> the guild reformed. Everyone who was part of the guild in SAO rejoined the guild in ALO. The guild was never disbanded and contained a diversity of different races. Majority of the guild’s members are from the race Undine. Base Red Eye’s Base of Operations locates about 5 kilometres from the spawn point on the 20th floor. Their base is a large three-storey house made of wood and brick. The first floor is designated for training and planning attacks. The entire second floor is a common area where most guild members stay in just to relax. The third floor is more private and divided into small dormitories for the guild members to sleep in. Each room fits about two to four people. Known Members *Fuyumi (active) *Zexxit (active) Notable Achievements *Took part in the very first boss raid done in SAO before it’s members decided to form a guild *Defeated the 30th floor boss flawlessly *Protected 5 SAO guilds from attackers Gallery Trivia *The guild’s base was once a two-storey house, but an extra floor was added since the guild members couldn’t fit in the house *No members of the guild have ever suffered any deaths! Categories *[[:Category:SAO Guild]] *[[:Category:ALO Guild]]